


The Alpha's Bargain

by LoveMeSomeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alpha Sam, Angry Dean, Asshole Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel changes Dean, Crying Castiel, Dean slowly gets better, Endgame Destiel, Forced Sex, Guilty Chuck, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mean Alpha Dean, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sacrifices, Sad Castiel, Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeWinchester/pseuds/LoveMeSomeWinchester
Summary: Dean comes back to collect his dues only to find that Chuck Novak doesn’t have the cash to pay him back.So instead, the alpha takes what Chuck holds dear to his heart.Omega Castiel Novak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Forgive my errors. I will learn as I go on.
> 
> Please head warnings.

**Dean**

  
“I need more time", Chuck pleaded.

  
He growled, “I’ve already given you 2 months to pay back what you owe me Chuck!”

  
“I’m sorry Mr. Winchester. I could only come up with 500”.

  
He seethed, “Out of the 100, 000!” He aimed the barrel at Chuck’s head, “Then I guess there's no need to keep you alive aye.”

  
“NO WAIT!”

  
A slender, jet black haired man appeared out of nowhere. The man stood before Chuck, hand held out in a placating gesture. “Please don't kill my father!”

  
“CASTIEL GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT! THIS IS NOT YOUR BURDEN SON!”

  
He sniffed the air.

  
Apple pie invaded his nostrils.

  
Omega.

  
“Please there must be something else my father can do to settle his debt?” The blue eyed beauty's eyes bore into his with fear and urgency.

  
“CASTIEL STOP IT!” Chuck tugged at his son’s bicep.

  
Castiel of course ignored his father, choosing instead to shove off his fathers hold and take a bold step towards him. Those eyes seared with renewed defiance and ignorance drawing his alpha in. That young gravelly voice asked , “How can my father settle this debt?”

  
Parts of his body was certainly getting hooked onto that vibrating voice. He responded, “I admire your courage sweet omega”.

  
“ENOUGH with the niceties! Tell me how my father can settle his debt Mr. Winchester?!”

  
Definitely stirring his damn libido with that feistiness. He took a step further, only a foot gap left between he and the omega. He licked his lips and cocked his head, “I have an idea sweet omega".

  
He watched Castiel’s adams apple bob before the omega replied, “W-What is it?”

  
“NO DEAN! NOT MY SON!”

  
He whipped his head to meet Chuck's frightened eyes, “SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS CHUCK!”

  
He shifted his focus back to Castiel, running his knuckles down the omegas forearm, drawling, “The only payment I’ll accept is you leaving here with me”. He relished in the shiver that ran up Castiel’s arm, “And you will do anything I ask you to".

  
“NO! JUST SHOOT ME!” Chuck sobbed.

  
Castiel barked, “DAD STOP IT!” The omega took deep breaths to calm himself, aiming his dad sad eyes, “I got this".

  
He raised a brow, “What’s the verdict then?” Impatience starting to brew within him.

  
The blue eyed omega swallowed, “Ok....yes I will do it but you leave my father alone. His debt is settled!” There was a little bite towards the end.

  
Oh how he would have fun breaking this omega. He smirked, “You have my word that your fathers debt is settled provided you keep to your end of the bargain sweetheart".

  
Castiel aimed Dean a sour look, “Oh I will Mr. Winchester!”

  
He wanted to roll his eyes at the way Chuck was sobbing. _So much for being an alpha._ He clapped his hands together, “Alright I’ll give you an hour to pack your things and say your goodbyes". He added warningly, “And Castiel, I don’t take too well to liars so you best not try to deceive me because I'll comb heaven and earth to bring you down".

  
He walked away with the satisfaction of seeing the fear on Castiel and Chucks faces.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I thrive on comments. I need to know what you think. 
> 
> And kudos are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter :)
> 
> Also thank you for your kind comments in the previous chapter :)

**Castiel**

The good life his father provided him was coming to an end. He was absolutely positive that Dean wasn’t going to be so caring and gentle as he pictured alphas to be. And that terrified him to the very core.

He cringed when one of Dean’s goons tugged at his right arm painfully. The man continued to shoot him a cold smile, before throwing him into the back seat of the Limo. He watched the door slam shut in his face, rubbing his bicep and finally accessing the interior.

It was quite lavish- with its expensive seats, to the mini fridge, to the Champaign glasses and the bottles of expensive Champaign. His eyes finally landed on the alpha sitting quietly- just watching not so subtly (eyes roaming up and down his form). This made him very self-conscious and uncomfortable.

The alphas voice was slightly rough as he uttered, “No need to hide little omega”.

“M-My name is Castiel!” He forced out earning a raised brow from Dean.

The alpha tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing down at him, “You’re a very cheeky omega, huh?” The alpha then let out a toothy smile (that looked mocking in a kind of way), green eyes sear into his, muttering, “Guess I’ll have to fix that”.

He swallowed at the implication of those words. He decided to divert his eyes away from the sheer intensity of the alphas green gaze, focusing out the tinted window while wrapping comforting arms around himself. He refused to talk- it probably had a lot to do with his fear and depression. And in his distraction, he felt his seat dip and a warmth settle beside him.

He remained frozen in place while something….pleasant invaded his nostrils.

What the hell?

The smell of freshly cut grass and honey made him think of beautiful meadows covered with sweet smelling sunflowers.

No!

He felt Dean slip an arm around his shoulder and shivered when warm breath blew against the side of his neck. He couldn’t stop the tingling- hot sensations that travelled from his neck to all parts of his body as the alpha loudly sniffed, “You smell delicious. Like my favorite apple pie”.

It seemed his body was defying him- his pleasure points were being triggered, particularly, how his most intimate place leaked out a few of his juices. He prayed that it wouldn’t be so obvious or his slick didn’t seep through his boxers to wet his pants.

He gasped as the alpha stuck his nose further into his neck and his hand now travelled up his inner jean clad thigh. The alphas voice husky as he let out a groan, “Christ Cas. That slick for me?”

He was currently confused with his body’s reactions. He hated how it felt, he hated that he was even reacting, he hated that he was now thinking of the alphas swollen knot, he hated that his hole thrummed and mostly he hated the sparks that the alphas hand on his thigh provided that travelled straight to his now burning groin.

The moment he felt the alpha’s lips grace his neck was the moment he decided enough. He pulled away from the alpha, scrambling out of the alphas hold and moving to the opposite side. He spat out, “Get away from me!”

Apparently that was the wrong move. Dean’s smile and cheerful demeanor completely morphed into a stone cold sour look. The alpha’s nostrils flaring in anger as the he grit out, “Don’t you dare pull away from me ever again omega! You will give to me what I want from this moment forwards!” The alpha then leaned in, green eyes carrying menace and tone dangerously low, “I own you now Castiel. You’d do well to remember that or your father will pay dearly”.

He swore he could hear his own heartbeat. The hollowness in his chest and the pit in his stomach growing at the threat. The tears clouding his vision as he once again remembered that this was his life now. That he was to be Dean’s slave.

Just then the car came to a calming halt before the driver announced, “We’re here Mr. Winchester”.

Dean added, “You’d do well to remember your place in my house Castiel”. The alpha then opened the car door and stepped out. Before Dean walked away, he heard the alpha say to whoever was outside, “Get the omega Castiel a room next to mine, get him freshened up, fed and then send him to my room”.

He heard a _yes sir._ His fear amplified. He looked to the open door to be met with a well suited blonde haired men who smiled sadly at him. The man softly spoke, “Hello Castiel. My name is Gabriel. I work for the Winchesters”. The omega with the caramel scent reached a hand out, “Please don’t be too afraid. Alpha Dean can be an asshole at times but....never mind....Come with me please”.

Huh?

He really didn’t know what Gabriel meant but he knew that he needed to do what he was being told or else his father would pay dearly. So he took a deep breath and placed his shaking palm into Gabriel’s.

It was time to face the music.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter. What do you think Gabe meant about his comment on Dean ?  
> Kudos welcomed too!


End file.
